


Chicago, the Cubs and Other Things To Do When You're Not Dead

by peoriapeoria



Series: Chicago Second City [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Canonical Trauma, Chicago (City), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel Harry Dresden and Steve Rogers story. Still taking title suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm Chicago's Wizard and I'm harboring Captain America. Well, Steve Rogers, my boyfriend, is living with me after tearing up the District of Columbia. His bestie, James Buchanan Barnes, first crush of seventy five percent of fifth-grade girls, was not nearly as dead as previously believed. Alexander Pierce is not going to be offered the Nobel Peace Prize again.

SHIELD turned out to have a bad case of HYDRA. They shouldn't have ignored that rash.

Steve has his arms wrapped around my thighs and is planing his cock against mine. I'm flat on my back and torn between running away and having him lube me up and get on with this. I hold onto his head and my sanity. Hush.

So Barnes plummeted however deep an Alpine valley is and survived. He very nearly killed Steve. There was a fight, and there is wreckage in the Potomac. There have been Congressional Hearings.

Steve gets me off, makes me come like a steam train. He rolls us, rearranges me over him. He's heavy, my lover. I sprawl like a water strider over him. We kiss. I love this. I still think he should skewer my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

He hasn't been this busy since the power scrambles after the Red Court collapse. That War would ride into D.C. once would have been beyond belief. His security consultant Ms. Gard clearly recognized the arm attached to who could only be James Buchanan Barnes.

He shouldn't have entertained himself boosting cars. There are times, times like these he wishes he were just a contractor somewhere, or a mechanic. It passes, because there is one thing Marcone knows now about himself and the world.

He likes having the power to protect his. The world doesn't allow that to people who play it safe, mind their own business. So, he's deeper into weapons trafficking than he's been in years. HYDRA caches are coming onto market so fast it's hard to track who's received what. That includes weapons that leave no trace of the victims.

They're the sort of weapons that corrupt governments salivate over. The sort of weapons that make criminals warlords and warlords international in scope. They may be useful against the bumps in the night. He's been offered favorable terms by Donar Vadderung exchanging goods for Monoc services.

Mostly he tells Johnny Storm where they are once enough are aggregated. Susan has been very skilled in acquiring international agreement to their assistance to local law enforcement.

There have to be checks and balances. He wonders if Cheese knows that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Wilson looked out the window, the Chrysler building looking ready for its closeup. Being here where the Chitauri invasion was stopped would be weirder if he hadn't just torn up Washington D.C. to protect, where to even start? He'd been in shock when Col. Rhodes came into Rogers' room and looked him over. "Tell me what it's like being an Avenger."

Steve was in Chicago. Natasha was off recreating herself now that the hearings were over. He'd met Tony Stark, if you could meet wind, and introduced himself to Pepper Potts. He'd met Clint Barton, but only realized after the fact that he was Hawkeye.

That left Dr. Banner. Oh, well, and Thor but the Avengers was enough without Norse mythology. He wouldn't put it past someone that Fury was Odin himself. Weird sort of team he'd joined.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve Rogers was dancing to Send Salami. Vintage novelty or clever fake? I was more focused on his brief briefs and a crop top just big enough for his star. He'd sprung this burlesque on me with more tactics than an entire campaign front. I could take this sort of awe.

Steve's my boyfriend and he's also Captain America. Apparently the USO tour gave him some skills. Science certainly gave him a body I want him to hold against me.

"You okay there?"

The phonograph had gone to repeat. "Yeah." I'm tall, and most of my blood supply was well below my lungs and heart.

He pulled me up and got us into the bedroom. It's really truth in naming, the room's hardly larger than the bed. I reached up with my right hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Guess that answers how you're feeling." He was breathing a little ragged.

"Rather feeling you." I gripped two handfuls of blue booty.

"Yeah." He stripped me down to my tee and boxers then climbed over me. Never gets old.

"Harry?"

Not sure how he manages it, still being able to think. I grunt acknowledgment.

"I want you in me."

Oh. It was funny. I was too turned on to sabotage things by laughing. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Age and beauty first." I'm good under pressure, and Steve needed informed consent. I got a good hard kiss and he finished stripping me. The little shit had prepared himself for this, he was tight and slick sliding onto me. I'd missed...

Not this, not exactly this. Steve was Steve was Steve. I looked up him while going over the periodic table. I spread my hand over the center of his chest. He'd left the top on, and my hand just replaced the star. Stars if he didn't look into it, into me being in him.

"Need to kiss you." That was me, I did need to, I was impressed getting the words together. Oh, that was, glorious, where I stopped and Steve started disappeared. Time turned into taffy.

It snapped. My eyes flapped open and I watched Steve come apart. I did that, was involved. I wanted to do that, put that look on his face. More- I wanted that. Steve could give me that, I was sure of it. We slipped apart and reality intruded.

I got up, wet a washrag and took care of myself then returned to Steve to do similar. Could probably do so without breaking contact. I did fling the rag to land wetly in the shower stall, Steve wrapping around me. I didn't need asked twice to sleep.


End file.
